


De tes yeux verts, lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers

by Elysabeth



Series: Le regard des autres [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis que Red est parti, Green se noie dans son désespoir. Sa seule solution est d'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tes yeux verts, lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers

**Author's Note:**

> Avant que vous criiez à l’hérésie, sachez qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle j'utilise Mortimer. Tout d'abord, le rôle qu'il joue est bien trop important pour que je le donne à un personnage créé de toutes pièces, et c'est le seul champion d’Arène masculin assez jeune pour ce que je raconte soit au moins plausible. Et puis je l'aime bien flute de zut.
> 
> Ensuite, ici, je ne parle pas directement de la relation entre Red et Green, mais dans l'univers que j'ai imaginé pour ces deux-la, cette partie est extrêmement importante. Donc la voilà.
> 
> Enfin, le titre vient d'un poème de Charles Baudelaire, Le Poison.

Mortimer passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, sirotant tranquillement son verre. Il faisait chaud, et Ondine, dans son immense magnanimité, avait invité quelques personnes dans son arène pour profiter de la piscine. Parmi elles, lui-même, Green, Red, Blue, Blanche, Erica et Pierre.

Laissant son regard balayer la scène, son regard tomba sur le couple que formait Green et Red. Il vit les yeux du Champion d'Arène s'illuminer lorsque Red caressa la joue de son petit-ami. Il sourit. Il était content de voir Green heureux, car il se souvenait d'un temps où ses yeux verts n'étaient que deux puits vides.

* * *

Mortimer avait fait le connaissance de Green un an après sa défaite contre Red à la Ligue, lorsqu'il était devenu Champion d'Arène. Dès le début Mortimer se trouva fasciné par ses yeux céladons. A à peine seize ans, Green avait déjà un charme fou. Pourtant, malgré ses sourires charmeurs, il y avait derrière ses mots un sarcasme acide qui trahissait un profond mal-être.

Green rappelait à Mortimer un animal sauvage blessé. Il jouait le fier, cachait ses plaies, mais derrière, loin du regard des autres, il souffrait seul et en silence.

Un an et demi après la disparition de Red, Green apprit où il s'en était allé. Mortimer, des quelques fois où il le vit, remarqua que régulièrement, ses yeux revenaient vers la montagne.

Il ne le vit que périodiquement pendant près d'un an, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Green ne se sentait pas obligé de jouer le comédie lorsqu'il était autour de lui, et ça, Mortimer le chérissait.

Deux ans et demi après la disparition de Red, Mortimer rencontra Green dans un bar. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il ne se montra pas, et vit Green repartir avec une femme. De même pour la semaine suivante, et la semaine d'encore après, et ainsi de suite pendant deux mois.

Un soir, il lui en fit la remarque. Ils se battirent, et dans un élan impulsif, Mortimer se saisit de son visage, et l'embrassa brusquement. Leurs nez se cognèrent ; il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, les deux se mordant presque.

Mortimer se souvenait de chaque seconde de cette nuit. Il se souvenait des baisers désespérés de Green. Il se souvenait de ses mains s'agrippant à sa nuque, de son visage enfoui dans son cou alors qu'il entrait en lui. Il se souvenait de ses dents qui mordaient son épaule sous la douleur et de sa respiration erratique qui s'échouait sur sa peau.

Green n'attendit même pas le matin pour s'enfuir. A peine son souffle retrouvé, il se leva sur des jambes flageolantes, se rhabilla en silence, grimaçant à chaque pas. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, la main sur la poignée, Green lui dit :  
« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est autant ta faute que la mienne. »  
Mortimer resta nu et seul, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, son esprit empli d'yeux ternes et vides.

Cette fois-là fut la première mais certainement pas la dernière. C'est à cette époque que Mortimer développa une passion pour les jambes de Green. Ici, la vue des jambes fines et musclées d'un Green en maillot de bain, ramena un assaut de souvenirs d'un temps où ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, ou drapées sur ses épaules, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Cependant, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils couchaient ensemble, peu importe la position (Green au-dessus de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors qu'il s'empalait lui-même sur son sexe ; plié en deux, ses bras sur le bureau, son dos s'arquant délicieusement) ou le lieu (contre un mur, dans la douche, sur le comptoir de la cuisine...) , ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert terne, et Green partait immanquablement dès leurs ébats finis.

Mortimer s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir corrompu Green, d'avoir été son premier homme. Et même si Green lui avait dit maintes fois qu'il n'avait été le premier que par un simple concours de circonstances, que si ça n'avait pas été Mortimer, cela aurait été un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout de même de sa faute. Il s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Green avec un homme. Et lorsqu'il pensait au fait que Green avec sept ans de moins que lui n'était toujours qu'un gamin, il se dégoûtait presque lui-même.

Leur relation dura pendant près d'un an. Chaque fois, Mortimer se promettait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Et chaque fois que Green revenait à la recherche de chaleur humaine en guise de réconfort éphémère, et de quelques heures d'heures d'oubli au creux de ses bras, Mortimer ne pouvait pas lui résister. Car si Green cachait bien son désespoir, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Ses joues étaient de plus en plus creuses. Ses t-shirts devenaient trop grands, ses côtes visibles. Et ses jambes, merveilleuses jambes, étaient définitivement trop fines.

Trois ans et demi après la disparition de Red, Green vint le trouver. Il décela tout de suite que la lueur de ses prunelles émeraude était une détermination sans faille. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il avait toujours su que cette relation n'était pas saine, qu'elle ne mènerait à rien. Il lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa une dernière fois en guise d'adieu, et le laissa partir.

Il ne le vit pas pendant trois mois. Puis un soir, Green sonna à sa porte. Mortimer remarqua avec plaisir ses joues plus pleines, et ses yeux lumineux.  
« Je voulais te remercier, lui dit Green, car sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »  
Mortimer pensa alors que l'amour, c'est également savoir laisser partir celui qu'on aime.

* * *

Oui, il était heureux pour Green. En le voyant comme cela, souriant et amoureux, il se disait que lui-aussi trouverait sûrement l'amour.

Si possible avec des jambes aussi sexy que celles de Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé de mon univers en quelques mots pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient (s'applique à toutes les fanfics de cette série) : Red et Green ont tous les deux seize ans lorsqu'ils atteignent la Ligue. Red passe au total quatre ans sur le Mont Argenté. Green devient Champion d'Arène un an après sa défaite contre Red. Au début de cette histoire, ils ont donc tous les deux vingt ans.


End file.
